


so you swing my way too, huh?

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, GOURI SUCKS, M/M, Non AU, don't read it, kard being extremely gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: Poor Taehyung is a flaring homosexual and he'd hoped that he'd be in a nice line-up of a boy group. But fate played with his heart(and his thirsty dick) and he has to make do with.....two JokeRs, and their King. Fuck his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS DON'T Y'ALL LOVE SOME NICE GAYYYY KARD???????  
> warning - i have NOOO fucking clue how this fic will go. ideas are 100% accepted.

Let's say Taehyung had a lot of hopes when he passed the auditions of DSP Media and became a trainee and fucking trained for four and a half years.

Of course, the path was now set: He'd get into a piddly-ass boygroup, make some money to eat, drink soju and permanently wear too-tight pants for quenching his fans' thirst. And then, he'd get some craaaaaazy amounts of great dick. Yes, he can personally testify to the fact that 39.87% of all idols are gay, him being one of them, after all.

God knows how long he's stared at some of the hot-ass trainees here, and jacked off to them alone. He'd hoped to bang at least one of them before he debuted. But of course, Taehyung has a fucking pole up his ass and an imaginary cock down his throat so he's all high-handed and aloof, and hardly ever talks to the newer trainees. They ignore him anyway, they thought that he's bitter that he didn't debut yet. They didn't know that he was just a fucking coward who would only talk to Somin, his best friend. And unfortunately, who was his senior as well. Who knows how many rumours they've all spread about them being "together" and all that.....and it had all become more painful when she debuted. Debuted twice, actually. So he has zero hopes of being seen anywhere within an eight-mile radius of her, because omg-dispatch-is-gonna-make-a-scandal-and-ruin-her-career. _Yeah. right_. Taehyung snorted. _Like her career was actually getting anywhere._ All that mattered to him was that they separated him from his bestest friend.....and the only one who knew that he didn't exactly want to date her. Or any girl, for that matter. _Maybe she's feeling glad that she debuted._ Taehyung thought. She was getting a little tired of hearing daily rants about how thirsty he was for some or the other trainee's body.

Taehyung rubbed his eyes. Thank God for Wednesdays. They were DSP's unofficial rest days and all he wanted to do was to kick up his feet into the thin, torn blanket of his dorm bed and sleep. And maybe continue till afternoon until Matt starts rapping his lungs off about getting popcorn and watching a (subbed) drama. Yeah, his roommate still didn't completely get Korean even after four years.

Wait, did I tell you about Matt? He.....he's just.....

Noisy.

And kind.

And everything which made him get butterflies from the bottom of his heart to the pits of his stomach to the tip of Kim Taehyung Jr.

And also about to debut in DSP's newest five-member boygroup. Hopefully, they would put him in the line-up too. It's been pretty long as a trainee anyway. He deserves to be in it, after all.

And that part about debuting with Matt made his heart flutter some more.

"Tae~ae~ae~ae~ae~~~" _What the fuck._

"Matthew, stop whining in my ear." Blankets cover up Taehyung's body.

"It's not whining, it's called tuned rapping. See? Tae~ae~ae~ae~ae~ae~~~".

"Dude, stop."

"Get ready for a surprise meeting with the CEO in an hour."

 _WHAT._ Taehyung shot up like a boner on his bed, turning his face to Matt, eyes widening comically. "What?!"

Matt was already stripping in front of him. Taehyung averted his eyes. Four years dorming together, and he was still shy. "I'm getting ready too. Apparently, the old man wants to see me after meeting you." Matt's voice was muffled under the shirt which he was removing.

Taehyung groggily stood up, moving towards the bathroom. "Why don't we just go together?"

"Aaaaayyeeee, fam", Matt started. "'D love to. But I got some gymming scheduled today." Mathew looked at him with a hint of disappointment. "By the way, you should work out too."

"Don't need to." Taehyung said, speaking through a mouth full of foam and toothbrush bristles. It wasn't that Taehyun had a great body, just that he wouldn't be able to live through one hour of staring and hot, sweaty, muscled Matt. Also, the little fucker loved to wear loose tanks to workout, and Taehyung didn't want to torture himself by catching every single nip-slip which occurred.

Taehyung stepped into the shower, hoping that the chlorinated water will wash away his sinful thoughts towards his younger roommate. Wishful thinking. He's never going to get salvation.

Three minutes later, he was walking up the stairs towards the CEO's room on the third floor. Reaching his office, he tapped on the (only)wooden door, proudly proclaiming on the shiny metal plate: "Choi Mi Kyung, Chief Executive Officer, DSP Media". _The wily hoe, sitting on the CEO's chair, while the husband lies in coma._ He knocked on the door.

He'd seen the lady only once, the lady who single handedly built and demolished careers of many, many artists. "Come in." _A male voice?_


End file.
